In these years, the need of a battery at low cost is increasing. Therefore, for example, such a battery is developed in which the battery includes an electrode group formed of a positive plate, a negative plate, and a separator impregnated with an electrolyte in a battery case, and the length of an electrode group is shortened in the axial direction of the battery case and a filler is included in the remaining space in the battery case. Thus, the amount of electrodes used is decreased, battery costs are decreased, and the unsteadiness of the electrode group in the battery case is suppressed because of the filler as compared with the case where an electrode group is formed across the overall length of a battery in the axial direction (see DE 200 16 231 U1).
In the existing technique, the length of the electrode group is shortened in the axial direction of the battery case, and the filler is included in the remaining space in the battery case. However, it is demanded that the amount of electrodes used is decreased using a configuration different from the configuration of the existing technique.